


Whiskey in the Jar

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, a tiny bit of hurt to go with that comfort, yes this is a gznz pirate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Guzma is a very successful pirate captain of the Seven Seas! He'd even dare to call himself unstoppable! That is, before a stroke of bad luck caused him to lose everything he held dear.Believing this moment to be his last, he winds up in the care of the esteemed Sorcerer of the Seven Seas, Piers. Feeling broken up about the loss of his ship and crew, Guzma isn't sure what to do from here.If only he knew...
Relationships: Guzma/Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Whiskey in the Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my GZNZ Pirate AU! I hope you all enjoy, and I do it some justice!

They had been doing so fucking well… so then, why did this happen?   
  
It had to have been due to that sudden storm. One of his lackeys had predicted a bright and sunny day with a bit of wind. Perfect weather to carry them to their next target. He’d let his guard down, and as captain, he never should have done that! Guzma cursed himself as he shouted orders. He bolted across his ship, doing his best to avoid the cannon fire as it sent the boards of the main deck flying in all sorts of directions.    
  
That storm had blind-sided them and made it easy for his ship to be caught unawares by the King’s Navy. Now they were in deep shit. They had no escape plan and were left to try and fight back. Guzma prepared for the worst, yelling at some of his men to start abandoning ship. There was no way they were going to--   
  
There was a loud crash followed by creaking before the ship started capsizing. No! He was too late to save anyone! He grit his teeth, looking over as Plumeria dropped into the water. Guzma wasn’t far behind her as he and their men were quickly submerged. As Guzma broke the surface, he started helping Plumeria dive for any of their crew that could swim, bringing them to the surface and setting them on debris.    
  
This should have been it. The navy should have been pleased with themselves and left them to drown. That’s not what happened. Instead, the ship barreled straight for them, pushing larger debris towards them and effectively trapped them under the water. Guzma didn’t even try to outswim the inevitable. As much as he didn’t want to go out this way, there was no way to avoid it. So he accepted his fate.    
  
Guzma didn’t know how long he was under the water. He didn’t know how long the currents tossed him about. How long the water stole his breath. All he knew was darkness and the silence of the vast ocean. He was more than sure he was dead. There was absolutely no way he survived. None of them did. He could feel the gentle tide washing against his legs, and he wondered…   
  
A soft sigh penetrated through his soul. “Ye poor unfortunate soul…” the voice was music to his ears. “Marns… mind ‘elpin’ me get ‘im inside? Seems this one clings to life, if jus’ barely.”   
  
Guzma barely caught the affirmative before he was lifted. It caused a groan to pass his lips. Alive… he was still alive? No! If any of his crew should have survived, it should have been Plumeria! Not him! The captain is always supposed to go down with the ship! The most he could do to protest was make sounds.    
  
“Sounds lively, don’t he?” The voice from before had a playful tone to it.    
  
“Ye sure we should be savin’ this guy? He could be trouble.” A more feminine voice this time.    
  
A snort graced him, “He ain’t gonna be any problem while he ain’t even got th’ energy to open ‘is eyes.”   
  
“Ye got a point.”   
  
“I know I do, set ‘im on the spare bed, ‘ll be in momentarily.” The voice retreated and Guzma found he didn’t want it to. He felt his body placed upon something soft and attempted to open his eyes. No luck, all he could do is make his eyelids twitch.    
  
“If ye keep trying to do things while yer weak, my big bro will chastise ye.” The feminine voice was closer this time. That’s when Guzma realized she was stripping him down to his knickers. He held his breath, praying she left him as is, and thankfully she did. He let out the air in a deep sigh and got a girlish giggle in response. If he could roll his eyes, he would.    
  
“What ye gigglin’ at?” Guzma could hear something akin to water sloshing around in a bucket. He wasn’t sure if that’s what it was. The magic in this place was so strong that he highly doubted it was something that plain.    
  
“Oh, he was thinkin’ I’d strip him past his knickers… so he held his breath. I thought it was silly.” The girl responded as Guzma felt something wipe over his chest.    
  
“Hm.” Was the response she got as the two of them attempted to dry him off. It didn’t take them an awfully long time to do their task before Guzma felt them shifting him into a sitting position. “I need ye to ‘old ‘is legs down. He may not ‘ave a lot o’ energy but once I try to get ‘im to swallow this shite, he’s gonna start flailin’.”   
  
Guzma heard no answer but instead felt a full weight settle on his legs. Next thing he knew, his mouth was forced open and a draught was shoved down his throat. They hadn’t been wrong about him flailing. He gripped the arms holding him in place. That was a shit ton of liquid! Is this guy trying to actually drown him!?    
  
When he was let go, Guzma started to cough and sputter. “What th’ bloody fuck are ye tryin’ to do!? Ye want me in Davy Jones’ Locker that bloody badly!?” he snapped, finally opening his eyes to glare.    
  
The smirk on that pretty face was a sin in and of itself. The sorcerer stood from his spot on the bed, “Always does th’ trick. While ye may ‘ave energy right now, it won’t last forever. Ye might wanna lie down.”   
  
“Don’t tell me what ta bloody do!” Guzma snapped, standing up. That was a mistake as his legs buckled out from under him. He growled in irritation as the sorcerer clicked his tongue and shook his head.    
  
“If ye wanna leave ‘ere soon, yer gonna ‘ave to listen to me.” He waved to the girl still standing next to Guzma. “‘elp ‘im back on th’ bed for me? Thanks, Marns.” He turned his back and walked out of the room.    
  
Guzma snarled. “How dare he! Who th’ bloody hells does he think he is!?”   
  
“Well, he’s Piers, the Sorcerer of the Seven Seas.” The girl, “Marns”, answered.    
  
“Ye gotta be bloody shittin’ me!” Guzma couldn’t hide his surprise. The Sorcerer of the Seven seas was not to be taken lightly. He knew magicks so far advanced that even the King’s mages couldn’t keep up with him. He hid himself away and stayed out of trouble, so he was left alone. “...why the fuck did he save me?”   
  
“My bro’s got a soft spot for those with an unfortunate lot. Ye lost yer ship and yer crew… very unfortunate indeed.” She hummed, finally grabbing Guzma’s arms and lifting him back onto the bed.    
  
“Shoulda left me to th’ briny deep, he shoulda.” Guzma grumbled as he rolled onto his side.    
  
“Mmm… I don’t think so. Neither did he.” She gently pat his shoulder before walking towards the door. “Ye might wanna get some shut-eye. That’s not the last time ye’ll be drinking that concoction.” She smiled sweetly and shut the door as she left.    
  
Guzma grumbled, setting his jaw. He crossed his arms over his chest as he wondered why he was the one spared. “Really shoulda been Plum… she’s th’ nice one.” he mumbled with a pout on his face. After a few moments, he relaxed into the bed and stared out of the window. Why had the gods spared him? He was a Pirate Captian. He lived by no rules except those enforced through the Pirate’s Code. He’d been a pirate since he was a babe.    
  
Plumeria hadn’t. She only just joined his crew a few years ago. He hadn’t wanted to bring her along. He knew she’d be safer in that little island town, but she’d been insistent. He cursed his younger self. How could he have been so naive? She’d be alive right now had he not given in so easily!   
  
But she would also have been stuck working at that tavern with perverted scumbags…   
  
Guzma huffed in frustration. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do now. Hells, he wasn’t sure what would happen when this Sorcerer-- Piers-- was done being generous to him. He had no ship to leave where ever the hell he was currently. Would he have to build a new one? Or would the sorcerer already have one for him? If he had a ship where would he go? His crew were all dead and like hell did he want to rebuild again.    
  
They’d been his family. A bunch of rag tags and outcasts sailing the sea to their heart’s content. He felt a pang of pain deep in his chest. He failed them, failed to keep them safe. Led them astray, right into an ambush. How could he even  _ think _ he’d be able to lead another crew? He didn’, in fact, he knew he’d fail crew after crew. Guzma sank into the mattress feeling utterly defeated.    
  
What would he do with his life now?


End file.
